The present invention relates to a new and distinct blueberry cultivar designated ‘DrisBlueTwo’ and botanically known as Vaccinium corymbosum. This new blueberry cultivar was discovered in Watsonville in Santa Cruz County, Calif. in September 2000 and originated from a cross between the female parent blueberry plant ‘Magnolia’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent blueberry plant ‘MS189’ (unpatented).
The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated at a nursery in Watsonville in Monterey County, Calif. ‘DrisBlueTwo’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at a nursery in Watsonville in Santa Cruz County, Calif. for seven years. ‘DrisBlueTwo’ has been asexually propagated via softwood cuttings. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations.